1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pouring attachments for cans and, more specifically, to an elongated offset funnel shaped attachment for paint cans having a rim for engaging the groove of a paint can and having a steel ring imbedded within the periphery edge of the cover portion of the funnel providing tensioning means for sealing said funnel to said can and further permitting repeated use of prying objects, such as screwdrivers to remove the funnel from the can without destroying the funnel.
Further said funnel having an external spiral thread around the throat of the funnel orifice providing engaging means for the threaded sealing means and said threaded sealing means having retaining means to prevent loss the sealing means. In addition, said funnel having positioning means for engaging the sealing means while the funnel is in use. Further the orifice formed by the engaging lip of the funnel has the substantially identical diameter as that of the orifice formed by the groove of the can whereby the two orifices, being identical, seal the mating surfaces, preventing paint from entering said seal thereby when the paint is poured from the can using the funnel the paint which adhered to the sides of the funnel will drip back into the paint can. In addition the mating of the funnel to the can will prevent any paint from pouring down the exterior of the can. This becomes a serious issue as most colored paints are now mixed and a label is attached showing the exact amounts of each colored needed to duplicate the desired color.
Also shown is the funnel having an alternate configuration for the positioning and length of the funnel. Whereby said funnel has a shortened centrally located funnel shaped attachment for paint cans having a rim for engaging the groove of a paint can and having a steel ring imbedded within the periphery edge of the cover portion of the funnel providing tensioning means for sealing said funnel to said can. Further said funnel having an external spiral thread around the throat of the funnel orifice providing engaging means for the threaded sealing means and said threaded sealing means having retaining means to prevent loss of the sealing means. In addition, said funnel having positioning means for engaging the sealing means while the funnel is in use. Further the orifice formed by the engaging lip of the funnel has the substantially identical diameter as that of the orifice formed by the groove of the can whereby the two orifices, being identical, seal the mating surfaces, preventing paint from entering said seal thereby when the paint is poured from the can using the funnel the paint which adhered to the sides of the funnel will drip back into the paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other funnel devices designed for attachment to can to aid in pouring. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,722 issued to Nowak on Aug. 7, 1973.
Another patent was issued to Sevier on Jun. 8, 1897 as U.S. Pat. No. 584,275. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,804 was issued to Conrad on Jul. 16, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 3, 1971 to Munn as U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,813.
Another patent was issued to Hayduchok on Mar. 1, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,802. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,140 was issued to Jodoin on Sep. 8, 1998.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,722, Inventor: Roger I. Nowak, Issued: Aug. 7 1973.
A funnel having a flange adapted to fit around the periphery of a can and having its small end offset from the large end to assist in pouring.
U.S. Pat. No. 584,275, Inventor: M. N. Sevier, Issued: Jun. 8, 1897.
This United States Patent discloses a combined measure and funnel whereby the funnel after use can be inverted over the container and having a top for placement over the opening of the funnel which allows the material which adhered to the sides of the funnel to drain into the measure while preventing foreign substances from entering such as dust and dirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,804 Inventor: Donald A. Conrad, Issued: Jul. 16, 1991.
A combination pouring spout and flat lid for attachment to the top of a viscous liquid container, including a short, conically-shaped pouring spout having a narrow diameter upper end and a wider diameter lower end allowing it to pass upward through an aperture formed in the flat lid for fixable engagement therewith, a flange extending outward about the lower end of the spout containing construction for absorbing shock from use of the spout and from extraneous impacts thereagainst, an aimular planar mating surface formed on the upper portion of the flange for contact with the underside of the lid, a constricted throat portion formed in the spout having a swollen, ring-shaped portion formed in the spout above the throat of an outside diameter slightly greater than the diameter of the aperture and an upwardly and inwardly slanted outer surface formed about the ring-shaped portion for centering the ring-shaped portion in the aperture to bring the mating surface into contact with the lid and lock the spout firmly in the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,813, Inventor: Elvin R. Munn, Issued: Aug. 3, 1971.
A ready to use paint pourer is offered as a practical aid when the user desires to pour paint from one container into another container in a spillproof manner. Each of the two forms herein shown comprises a self-contained moldable plastic attachment characterized by an auxiliary lid which is brought into use after the regular closing lid has been pried loose and removed from the keying channel of the annular mounting rim. This auxiliary or replacement lid has (1) a suitable spout and (2) marginal attaching and retaining means having a web whose outer peripheral edge is provided with an inverted channel-shaped adapter capable of being conformingly snapped over the rim's securing bead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,802, Inventor: Leon Hayduchok, Issued: Mar. 1, 1977,
A semiannular paint can attachment combines brush scraping means with a shallow cavity for catching and retaining the paint drippings tip to a certain level above which the excess returns to the can through an internal opening. A pouring lip partially surrounds the opening, functioning in a dual capacity as a scraper for the brush, and to prevent paint poured from the can from dripping over the sides of the can.
U.S. Pat. NO. 5,803,140, Inventor: David Edward Jodoin, Issued: Sep. 8, 1998.
An oil drain funnel for removable attachment to the bottom of an engine oil pan for receiving oil draining therefrom having a magnetic retention device on the rim of the opening for receiving fluids thereunto, and a cross member supported by the sidewall of the funnel and spanning the entrance to the opening of the outlet of the funnel to prevent the passage of the oil pan drain plug therethrough while allowing the flow of oil through the outlet.
While these funnel devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.